What is the Exact Function of a Rubber Duck
by Bubbl3gir1
Summary: While on a trip to America Harry and Ron take Mr. Weasley on a trip to a interactive tour of a duck factory


Harry looked around as the wind whipped around him. He was in America at last. He had a tight hold on Albus and James small hands as he had apparatus them. Ginny stood by his side clutching Lily's tiny hand. Slowly Mr. Mrs. Weasley appeared along with Ron and Hermione with their daughter Rose.

The family had decided to take a trip to America (specifically DC) for the summer. As they checked into a muggle hotel, or as the local wizards and witches said No- Maj, Harry took Lilly with him to look at the advertised flyers. Harry pointed at a advertisement for a interactive Duck factory. Harry couldn't believe his luck. "Well Lilly- billy this is perfect"he exclaimed dramatically causing Lilly to break out into giggles. Harry pulled her into a hug and said "your grandpa Weasley will love this, let's keep it our little secret" He whispered. Lilly looked at him with a smile on her face and nodded furiously. After picking out some more flyers Harry and Lilly joined the rest of the group.

When they go to their rooms Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were ushered out by Mr. Mrs Weasley "now you go have fun while these ones have a nap" Mrs. Weasley nodded in the direction of the already passed out children. The exhausted parents thanked Molly and Aurthor profusely, as they exited the building.

The once Trio that was now a group of four excitedly walked all over the city. Hermione gushed about all the sights that she had only read about before. Ron watched her with a happy expression. "Blimey, this place is so different!" Ron exclaimed. They all laughed as they walked around and ended up shopping. When Hermione and Ginny wanted to go clothes shopping they let the boys go do something they wanted. They ended up going on a walk and talking.

Harry pulled out the duck factory, Ducks-4-All, flyer and handed it to Ron. "How about we take Aurthor here as a 'guys trip'" Harry laughed. Ron looked at it in awe. "No way! No bloody way" Ron laughed "He'll be estatic" Ron exclaimed. "So we're doing it" Harry asked. "Definitely!" Ron awnsered. As they made their way home they thought about how the duck trip would go.

The Family had had a great week playing, going to museums and parks. On Friday Harry and Ron asked if they could go with Aurthor on a guys trip, to which they were obliged. As they got in the Uber Arthur had insisted on trying Aurthor asked them where they were headed. They said it was a surprise because they didn't want to ruin the fun.

As they pulled up to Ducks-4-All Harry handed Arthur the flyer and his face lit up with joy. "This is AMAZING" he gushed with excitement. He all but ran to the building then waited for Ron and Harry to catch up. "Ok, boys! We have to be cool about this" Arthur pronounced.

Aurthor pushes through the front door and they walked to the desk. Harry tapped his shoulder to let him know he would take care of it.

He greeted the man at the desk and got their tickets for a tour in five minutes. When he got back Arthur was reading through the flyer pointing out cool things to do when their tour was called. They walked up to the meeting point as a tall young man introduced himself "Hi, my name is Austin Kasinopa and I am leading your tour today at Ducks-4-All". Austin had a fake cheery smile as he enthusiastically proclaimed that they were starting their tour. "Now before we go do we have any questions?" Austin asked clapping his hands together. Arthur waved and asked "I've always been fascinated with these but I have one question, what is the exact function of a rubber duck?". Austin looked a bit confused as he said "well I don't believe it has one, sir" he said. "Every object has a function so I guess I must find this one out on my own" Arthur proclaimed excited. Austin smiled and led them to their first room.

Now this is the room where we choose what color our ducks are!" Austin exclaimed proudly. Now the numbers on your tickets match a screen that you will use to choose your color!" Harry took out their tickets and gave the two weasleys an explanation on how to use the technology as it was not their strong suit. Harry chose a green duck, Ron chose a maroon duck, and Arthur a simple yellow duck.

Moving to the next room they chose a shape. Arthur was amazed by all the shapes and couldn't choose so he stool with a simple duck while Ron made his have a yellow crown, and Harry made his normal but have a crazy face.

Finally moving to the last room there was a vast number of ducks in piles or on the wall. They were of all sizes, from mini to five feet tall. In the middle of the room was a large conveyer belt making their ducks. Arthur looked on purplexed. " Muggle technology truly is amazing" he whispered mystified. Harry was very pleased with himself as he saw Arthur look on with a giddy grin. Austin asked them all to grab their ducks. They looked pretty great, but to Arthur it was precious.

They walked to a final room where there were sharpies to draw designs on the ducks. Ron and Arthur looked confused. "Blimey Harry what do you do with this?" Ron asked confused and Harry sucked in a breath. "It's a muggle type versio of a quill and ink, but you don't need the ink" He awnsered. The weasleys looked even more confused. "How about I show you?" He asked. The weasleys slowly nooded. He drew a pair of glasses and a scar on the duck and the weasleys were amazed. "Bloody hell" Ron whispered under his breath. Arthur asked "are you sure there's no magic" Harry nodded "we really underestimate Muggles" Arthur exclaimed.

Harry grabbed the basket of sharpies and explained the colors and how to use them and soon they were getting the hang of it. Arthur outlined his duck and wrote his name and the date on the bottom as well as everyone else. Harry laughed at Ron's choice of a king duck and started singing Gryffindor's version of 'Weasley is our king' which eventually Ron wrote on his duck. Harry gave his duck a Gryffindor tie and they got up to look at the other exhibits on their own.

Once they were done it was already dark, they walked out clad with Ducks-4-All t-shirts and their ducks. They called an Uber back to their hotel awaiting the door to open. When Molly opened the door and looked at them the smile fell from her face. "You did not!" She exclaimed. "It was wonderful Molly dear, these boys planned it for me" he exclaimed. Molly sighed and let them in. When Ginny and Hermione saw them they burst out laughing.

This is where you went on your manly guys trip!" They laughed some more. Arthur spoke up "well I had fun! And I have a theory now on the exact function of a rubber duck" he beamed with joy.

They all listened in as he had raves about this for years. "I think, it's function is for recreational bath purposes!" He pronounced. Everyone congratulated him in his findings as he explained their day. They showed off their ducks. Hermione laughed out loud at Ron's duck Harry, Ginny, and Hermione broke out into Gryffindors 'Weasley Is Our King'. Ron swatted at them but eventually joined in. After a laughter filled night they went to check on the children and go to bed.

When Harry got to Lilly she looked up at him tiredly and asked "did Grandpa like it?" Harry chuckled. "So much Lilly- billy, so much! And I'll tell you all about it in the morning" he tucked the covers around her before brushing a kiss to her temple and whispering goodnight.


End file.
